


F Me Right (开兴)

by KNTB



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNTB/pseuds/KNTB
Summary: 伪现实/短完.*人物与前情请参照150604 MCD Love Me Right.





	F Me Right (开兴)

“嗯...唔...钟…钟仁…不…唔…”  
甜腻的呻吟在空无一人的练习室里轻轻回荡，伴随着肉体碰撞时色情黏腻的水声与呼吸交叠的喘息声。大大的镜子借着月光倒映着淫靡的画面，无不令人脸红心跳。 

雪白的双腿大大张开被压至胸前，漂亮的臀瓣被狠狠揉捏着，硕大的阴茎深深没入窄小的穴口。 

黑白条纹的长袖衫被推至最上，露出线条优美的腰身和胸前缨红的两点茱萸。豆大的汗珠从乌黑的发间滑落，顺着白皙的面颊，滴落在精致的锁骨上。因情欲而微眯着的双眼，汗水晕开的眼线勾勒出意外的妖娆。柔软而丰满的唇瓣被蹂躏得鲜红，因喘息而微张着的嘴角溢出透明的唾液。 

双手无力地搭在眼前人精瘦却宽阔的肩膀上。汗水浸湿了那人性感的粉金色发丝，巧克力色的皮肤发烫得能将人融化。匆忙间来不及摘下美瞳，银灰色的瞳仁衬得本就摄人心魄的双眼愈发邪魅，原本在舞台下鲜少刻意释放的强烈荷尔蒙气息，此刻肆无忌惮地弥漫在欢爱的高温之中。 

“哥…再一会儿…一会儿就好了…听话…嗯？” 厚厚的嘴唇磨着雪白的肌肤，吞吐着热气，低沉的声音充满磁性。 

许是被那声音迷惑，茫然地点了点头，眉眼中泛着水汽，引得又一次的深吻。 

口腔中的空气被疯狂掠夺，柔软而滚烫的舌交替纠缠，牙齿不时碰撞在一起，唇与唇如胶似漆，仿佛不愿分开。 

“哼嗯...” 不自觉地发出一身呻吟，还来不及反应，下身便再一次感受到猛烈的冲击。抵在对方小腹上硬挺的玉茎也因为对方前倾的姿势被一下下摩擦着，顶端的小缝里不断分泌出黏糊糊的液体。 

“…慢…慢…一点…哈啊…” 毫无说服力的哀求被撞得零碎，本就轻细的声线更加高亢诱人，听得人头皮酥麻。 

火热的巨大在柔软湿润的内壁间毫不留情地抽插，一次次地抵入更深处，又时不时摩擦在敏感点上，惹得紧致的肠道一次次被撑开，又一次次猛然收缩。粉红的穴口在吞吐间早已一片泛滥，属于两人的液体尽情滴落，弄湿了木质地板。 

强烈的快感一波波袭来，没过了下腹的酸胀感。小腿无力地垂落，随着对方的挺进轻轻摇摆着。 

恍惚间看向镜中的自己，淫态尽显，羞红了脸之际，余光瞥见还伏在自己身上忘情挺动的背影，却又不禁释怀、沉醉。 

环在颈上的手臂紧了紧，低下头主动轻咬住那人的唇，讨好似地伸出小巧的舌尖仔细舔舐，习以为常地感受着体内的炙热又涨大了一圈。 

新一轮更加剧烈的冲撞袭来，而他再也顾不上掩饰似只能仰起头接受...

过于刺激的快感涌得脑袋一片混沌，千万思绪此刻仿佛飘在云端一般... 

… 

脑海中莫名浮现出那个阳光灿烂的下午。 

那个让一切开始，进而发展到今天这个局面的下午。 

“那个...艺兴哥。” 即将出道前，一头清爽黑发的漂亮少年眨着大大的眼睛，墨一般的瞳仁中闪烁着光，紧绷的唇线却出卖了他的紧张与慌乱。 

“噢，钟仁呐。” 张艺兴正捣鼓着练习时必备的摄影机，见是【不练到凌晨不回宿舍】好伙伴金钟仁，便也没回头，直接问道，“今天不是说要早点回去吗？” 

金钟仁的手背在后面，看样子似乎在犹豫着什么。却忽然又像下了决心一般，上前拉过张艺兴的手，低着头把手上的盒子递到张艺兴手里，中气十足地大喊了一声，“生日快乐！” 

语毕便又把手背到了背后，也不敢抬头看张艺兴，像个做错事的孩子似的。 

张艺兴愣愣看了看金钟仁，又看了看手里漂亮的紫色礼盒，这才想起来，这天是他的生日。 

“谢谢你~” 一种发自内心的温暖与欣喜烘得张艺兴脸上热呼呼的，脑袋也晕乎乎的。 

金钟仁看起来更不好意思了，把头低得更低。看着金钟仁手足无措的样子，张艺兴不禁抬起手揉了揉他软软的头发，弄得乱糟糟的，然后又轻轻地替他理顺。 

“哎古我们钟仁长大啦？那下次不叫你撒娇啦~” 想起前不久还在嘟着厚厚的嘴唇说要吃炒年糕的小朋友，一如既往地声称在韩国都是哥哥出钱，却因自己提出的撒娇要求而吃瘪，末了只得扭捏地做了个“뿌잉뿌잉”的模样，张艺兴只觉得眼前的少年更可爱了，整理着他的发丝的手也变得轻柔起来，“看你送哥礼物的份上，哥今儿请你吃炸鸡呀～” 

听到这，金钟仁猛的抬起头，眼中闪烁着惊喜，却不料抬头时用力过猛，直撞在张艺兴的腕骨上。 

“嗷！”  
“嘶！” 

金钟仁捂住头，张艺兴缩回手捏着手腕。 

出于本能地望向对方，呆愣了几秒。

“噗嘿～” 张艺兴先忍不住笑了出来，眉眼弯弯；继而，或许是看金钟仁看他的样子特别无辜，笑得更厉害了，削瘦的肩膀也跟着一耸一耸的。

金钟仁望着渐渐笑得腰都直不起来的张艺兴，黑亮的眼眸从原先的不知所云，到跟着满含笑意，最后又逐渐变得深邃。 

脑海里似乎有个声音在说，“就是现在”。 

而金钟仁照做了，伸手将眼泪都快笑出来的张艺兴猛地拉到自己跟前。 两人的距离很近，近得金钟仁都有点担心，自己杂乱无章的心跳是否会让对方听见。 

只是这样的担心，已经不必要了呢。 

金钟仁直勾勾地盯着张艺兴不明所以的眼睛，又瞥见他因为吃惊微微张开的唇，鬼使神差地便低头吻了下去... 

…  
…  
… 

“额嗯...” 猛然顶到最深处的剧烈和体内忽如其来的滚烫让张艺兴身子猛得一躬，积蓄已久的释放强行将张艺兴从回忆中拉了回来。茫然中低下头，望着结合处和对方小腹上的白浊，一片寂静中一时间有些不知道自己身在何处，莫名地竟有些孤独、落寞… 

“哥，我爱你。” 

闻声受到蛊惑般仰起脸，却正撞上那人情欲中依旧清澈的双眼。 上一秒还无比邪魅的男人，此刻又分明还是昔日真挚的少年。 

他的钟仁长大了，  
却一点儿也没变啊… 

这样想着，方才不悦的情绪竟纷纷消散。张艺兴将头埋进金钟仁宽阔的胸膛，手紧紧扣着他的背膀，用几乎不可闻的声音呢喃， 

“我也爱你。” 

… 

一场因为comeback舞台上某人的长衫一直随着动作一跳一跳导致自家恋人无法抑制情愫而莫名其妙擦枪走火，本来想回宿舍好好睡一觉赶行程结果莫名其妙被拉着掉队而引发的炙热之战就这样落下帷幕。某人表示很无辜，毕竟他本来就腰长，不能怪他，他又不像自家恋人那样两条逆天大长腿儿，短袖一扎裤腰带里啥事儿没有。再说了他是故意跟cody努那讨了那件衣服就为了和他穿情侣装的好吗。而且他都不想说了，好好一个舞金钟仁丫扭成那样儿想勾引谁? 是麻花儿吗?好像还舔嘴唇了是几个意思? I just wanna make you love me 好吗不是fuck me谢谢。 

于是刚才还被熊弟弟深情告白感动得一塌糊涂的羊哥哥越想越气，而看着哥哥的臭脸委屈不已的弟弟羞涩地保证下次一定会做得更好更长久... 

然后悲惨地被勒令三个月内不许靠近。


End file.
